Mikey Corvis (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Mikey Corvis - Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Mikey Corvis is Peter's friend and wingman when they met in the 4th grade, along with Harley Quinzel. A wizard at computers and video cameras, he's made it a hobby to spy on girls when they're getting undressed or in swimsuits. He becomes a werewolf through Peter during high school, but only to save his life. A photographer for the police force, he still maintains his contacts with Peter, and becomes a good ally to him as well as to the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Michael ‘Mikey’ Langlo Corvis *'Aliases': Lens, Shaggy, Scope, Randy Dog *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Action Movies, video games, Iron Man Trilogy, Hanging out with his friends, Peter, Harley, Ivy, and Doris(love interest) filming girls either in bikinis or when taking their clothes off, or in the shower (when no one’s looking), being with Doris on dates, romancing, Kickin' bad guy butt (as he puts it) *'Dislikes': being bullied, his friends being harmed/threatened, or being caught from filming girls, Chief Rojas's single-mindedness, the Joker, Grodd *'Family': Parents (unknown) Eddie Corvis (police commissioner) Wade and Wendy Benson (twin cousins) Appearance Casual Mikey has the same body build and height as Peter, and is twenty-six years of age. He has a slim frame, and has wavy brown hair, which covers his eyes. But he has it gelled/combed back, revealing him to have a rather handsome face. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a black winter jacket with a hood, baggy jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. He’s also always in the possession of a camera, digital in its design, and a shoulder pack with camera equipment. Lycan As a werewolf, Mikey is six-seven feet in height, his athletic body is buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur is brown, but has light brown fur on his palms, fingers, biceps and triceps, face, chest, stomach inner thighs, from feet to mid-calves, and on the bottom of his tail as well as the tip. His feet are elongated with wolf toe claws, his face is a short sleek muzzle. His forearms are a bit enlarged, but look that way due to his puffed up fur. His ears have relocated to the top of his head in pointed tufts, and finally, his eyes are yellow, yet he still retains his baggy hair in his face, but save for a patch combed on the right, showing his left eye. Lunar Knights Background Mikey was one of Peter's friends when they went to school together in the fourth grade, and often helped him with many of his mischievous tricks. And most of the time, Harley helped out with them as well. He was a good photographer and seemed to have a lot of peeping photos in his camera. Both he and Peter were the target for bullies, like Roland and Kenny, but stuck together when one was bullied, and the other stood up for them, and both charged into action when Harley was with them. Despite the fact that both got beat up together, or shoved into a locker together. He was there when Peter was found mauled by the werewolf that later changed his life. But he mostly teased Peter and Harley, stating they were like two peas in a pod. In that one day the two would get together with a promising future for a loving family. Though Harley kept smashing cake into his face, telling him it wasn’t gonna happen. He was lucky enough she didn’t pour coffee in his lap, or shove ice in his underwear. He always took photos of the two together, and with them together as friends, along with Jean, Doris, and Howen. He was also took the last photo of Peter and Harley together before she moved. After the night Peter got bit, Mikey had begun to notice strange changes in Peter, albeit they were all physical. Until one day, he saw Peter in his changed form; he was freaked out at first but then became excited. It was he who told Peter that he could be a superhero as a Lycan, in which the latter was rather in agreement with him. Unfortunately, that very night was also that Mikey was shot in a drive by gang car owned by Tobias Whale. The incident left Mikey in bad condition leaving him in Terminal. When no one was looking, Peter bit him in order to save his life, hoping that Mikey would survive. On the night of the next full moon, in which Mikey broke out of the hospital in time, he started to change, and was met with Peter at that moment, who led him to the high school where Jean met up with them. The trio had spent the night in a big cave, hoping to help them out. Amazingly, Mikey was pretty calm about it. The next morning the trio had found themselves changed back to human… and naked. Helping him learn how to change into wolf form without the full moon, Peter had taught him their first lesson. Now as a werewolf, Mikey is the tech-head/video mechanic of the group, helping where their senses can’t find them at. Years later, he became part of the force as a photographer taking photos of evidence… and training on the side to be a private detective. Personality Mikey has a relatively kind personality. He's not strong or determined in his abilities, but he thinks about others when he discovers thing. He takes particular notice on small things which almost anyone else would have missed. He has shown signs of wanting to help others despite the situation and has a strong friendship with the ones he deems friends. He is usually calm even in the midst of danger and isn't afraid of what people see him as, considering he has taken numerous perverted videos, suggesting he may even be willing to accept his career as he seems to take his cameras seriously enough to not even let another person use them. He’s also somewhat of a goof, as he tends to joke in situations to lighten the mood. Grodd deems it a defense mechanism to hide inadequacies. Ivy would have to agree to that at times, simply because mostly because she’s been witnessed others being the butt of those gags and jokes. Skills/Abilities Abilities *Beta Werewolf *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Throwing' Skills *'Stealth': He seems to have a strong skill in being able to film others without noticing and is rather brave being able to film even perverted videos without care of what may happen to him *'Knowledge in Video Mechanics' *'Guitar Playing' *'Singing Voice' Equipment *'Kunai and Shuriken' *'Multi-Functional Discs (x2)' Relationships Mikey's Relationships Gallery Mikey Corvis (Scope) suited up.JPG|Mikey Corvis (Scope) suited up Mikey Corvis, the Sentinel Knight.JPG|Mikey Corvis, the Sentinel Knight Mikey Corvis (FMH), casual and Lunar Knight attire.JPG|Human Mikey Corvis (Scope)(FMK), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Greg Cipes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Lunar Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes